Tenshō Iga no Ran
Tenshō Iga no Ran (天正伊賀の乱; Iga's chaos in the Tenshō Era) also called the Siege of Iga and the Iga Tenshō Revolt, was a devastating battle that happened in 1581 (Tensho 9), involving the Oda Family and the Iga Forces. The event happens in the fiction Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. Ran (乱) also means rebellion/revolt. About In 1579 (Tensho 7), Nobukatsu Oda (織田 信雄) of Kitabatake family led a unsuccessful invasion on Iga Province. Ridiculing his son, the famous daimyo Nobunaga Oda (織田 信長) sent forty thousand troops (some sources state more) into Iga two years later. It is possible that the reason for the invasion was that Nobunaga didn't trust the ninjaIchidendojo or/and that Nobukatsu wanted to build his reputation.Wikiapedia: Oda Nobukatsu. Another possible reason is a so-called accusation of betrayal by a Iga ninja named Kai Shimoyama (下山 甲斐). The Koga would assist the Iga families as well. There were many causalities on both sides; some forces surrendered. There were three revolts. The first revolt (第一次伊賀の乱), led by Nobukatsu Oda (Also called "Nobuo)", happened in 1579. The people of Iga quickly got wind of Nobuo's plot and he was completely defeated by surprise attacks. The second revolt (第二次天正伊賀の乱) happened in 1581 (Tensho 9) and was the most infamous strike. There was apparently a third revolt (第三次 天正伊賀の乱) in 1582 (Tensho 10) by Iga remnants, who reemerged from hiding and stood in rebellion after Nobunaga's death by the hands of his retainer Mitsuhide Akechi. Please note, that much of the revolt information below is from the website Taimatsu's iganoran. First Revolt ;Tensho 6 (1578) : Oda Nobuo (北畠信雄) orders his servant Takigawa Saburobei (滝川 三郎兵衛) to repair Maruyama Castle (丸山城)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B8%B8%E5%B1%B1%E5%9F%8E_(%E4%BC%8A%E8%B3%80%E5%9B%BD) in Iga. The castle was built in 1575. *'Month 7' **''25th day'': Iga clans gathers at Mt. Tendo (天童山; tendozan),http://www.pref.mie.lg.jp/gkenmin/hp/igabito/ninja_map/ueno/ueno_33.html in the west and deliver a daytime attack to Takigawa, repelling him to Ise. ;Tensho 7 (1579) *''Month 9'' **Day 16: Without consulting his father, Oda Nobuo sends 10,000 men to Aoyama Pass, Nagano Pass, and Onikobu Passhttp://watachiblog.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-76.html. The men include Ise vassals Tsuge Saburobei (柘植 三郎兵衛) and Nagano Kyodaiyuu (長野　左京太夫). They are repelled by Tanba's guerrilla forces. **Day 17: Nobuo Senior vassal Tsuge Saburozaemon (柘植 三郎左衛門) dies. Oda forces repelled from South/Nabari and the north/Oguchi. **Day 18: Nobuo flees to Matsugashima Castle. Kai Shimoyama commits suicide; son in law 上津郷新坊/神杖郷新坊 killed **Day 22: Nobuo is scolded by father Nobunaga Second Revolt ;Tensho 9 (1581) *''Month 9'' **Day 3: **Day 4: **Day 10: **Day 11: Third Revolt ;Tensho 10 (1582) *Month 6 **Day 2: Nobunaga is killed by Akechi Mitsuhide in Kyoto in June **Day 9: Jōun Morita (森田 浄雲), one of the Iga Twelve Group, dies at Ichinomiya Castle (一之宮城) *Month 11 *? ;Tensho 11 *Month 4 **Day 27: N/A *Month 5 **Dat 10: **Day 20: In Seishin Mostly covers the terrible attack by Nobunaga Oda's army. Each part will have an X amount of chapters; either two or three parts. Due to the difficulty of the series, it is unknown when MGW will work on the Tensho Iga stories. Part I: First Revolt (第一次伊賀の乱) ;Chapters - ? :Summary. Part II: Second Revolt (第二次天正伊賀の乱) ;Chapters - ? :Takes place in 9th year of Tensho. (1581) Part III: Third Revolt (第三次 天正伊賀の乱) ;Chapters - ? :Summary. Notable Combatants Iga * Tanba Momochi (Commander) * Nagato Fujibayashi (Commander) * Takino Yoshimasa (滝野 吉政) Oda * Wakisaka Yasuharu (w/ Kai Shimoyama) * Niwa Nagahide * Takigawa Kazumasu * Gamō Ujisato (蒲生 氏郷) * Tsutsui Junkei (筒井 順慶) * Hori Hidemasa * Asano Nagamasa * Houno Kunainoshou (芳野　宮内少輔) Historical Trivia * Nobukatsu was also known as Nobuo Oda and Nobukatsu Kitabatake (北畠 信雄). Takizawa's formal name was Katsutoshi (雄利). Links/Reference *天正伊賀の乱 *TensyouIgaNoRan *Taimatsu: Tenshō Iga no Ran *kamurai.itspy.com/nobunaga/iganin.htm Category:Ninja Category:Non-Fiction Category:Seishin Category:Timeline Category:Battles